The War is Just Beginning!
by Jeff AKA Snoopy
Summary: Seifer has been killed! No sign of Rajin and Fujin, and Seifer was just demolished in battle. SeeD's new mission, to find what did this, and possibly save the world from it.
1. Default Chapter

Alright, the start of what I hope will be a large FF8 fic. It'll have romance, action, angst, a whole buncha stuff... or so I hope  
************************************************************************  
  
Squall couldn't believe his eyes. He looked so lifeless, so weak...... so... not himself. He glanced back to see Rinoa and Quistis both in tears, Selphie's head buried deep in Irvine's chest, and both Zell and Irvine amazed, yet rather indifferent. Behind them, were all the first class SeeD's. Squall felt it was his duty to say something.  
  
"Many of you may not know this man, or even the story behind him. He was a soldier, he was powerful. He may have been a great enemy, but at the same time, he was perhaps the greatest of friends. He had dreams, expectations, and friends. Forget what you may have heard about him, for I knew him better than most. His name is Seifer Almasy, and he deserves a burial worthy of SeeD! I must see to it, that he get's it..."   
  
Squall returned to his friends to the awaiting arms of Rinoa. A few SeeD's walked over and picked up the limp, lifeless body of Seifer, and slowly took him back to the Garden. All but the small group returned to Garden. Most were still in disbelief about it. Seifer, their greatest rival, had been killed. Not just killed, but seemingly beaten down. Squall and Rinoa walked over to where his body had been before they found him. Buried deep in the ground was his Gun-Blade. Squall slowly grabbed it, and pulled it out of the ground. It was blood-stained, very badly, showing signs of a struggle. This was too much for Rinoa, as she broke down. "Oh my god Squall, what would do this?" she looked to him with pleading eyes, wanting an answer. Squall looked back into her eyes, and tried to console her. "Don't worry.... we will find out what happened. Because, I think we have a new enemy on our hands..... one strong enough to defeat Seifer with ease..." he trailed off, not wanting to finish. Rinoa just buried herself in Squall's arms. Zell and Quistis decided to take care of the burial, returning to the Garden. Irvine and Selphie also took their leave, arm in arm.  
  
Squall surveyed the scene. No foot prints of a large army or anything... it was just one attacker. He saw the near-by mountains in ruins, showing the thing had also destroyed the mountains. He was almost out of ideas, when suddenly his mind jumped. "I don't see a sign of Rajin and Fujin anywhere...." Rinoa too a look around. "But, Seifer doesn't go anywhere without his posse. Where would they be?" Squall sighed. "I suppose that will be SeeD's first mission since the defeat of the sorceress. Squall and Rinoa, seeing nothing left to do, both returned to Garden.  
  
Squall approached the mic, not really knowing what to say, like normal. He tapped it gently, to see if it was on. "Hello? Can you hear me?" Squall got a thumbs up from Quistis, so he continued. "Balamb Garden SeeD's.... we have a new mission. We must discover who did this to Seifer, and what their purpose was. This is a reconnaissance mission first. If any of you come in contact with who-ever, or whatever did this, report back immediately. Our best bet is to find Rajin and Fujin. Their bio's can be found in the history files located on the second floor. First Class SeeD's, you will start to comb the world. Lower Class will stay here and help train the young students. The Elite Group (Squall, Rinoa etc. etc.) will start the search with the Ragnarok. Garden will station in it's original location, near Balamb."   
  
Squall turned away from the mic, and proceeded to go to the Quad, where the rest stayed to talk about Seifer. Zell, as usual, was the first to speak up. "He always bugged me about being a chicken wuss. I never did get to tell him... that I really respect his abilities...." he trailed off, saying enough. "He was always such a hot head. But, I always thought he just wanted to cause a problem..... but really, he just wanted to be the best." said Quistis, in tears once again. Irvine and Selphie really had nothing to say, and just nodded as people spoke. Rinoa decided not to say anything, cause everyone knew what her feelings were. Squall got up, and looked out to horizon. "He was my greatest rival. He was better than me..... until he got consumed by his own dreams. His dream of being a knight. Ultimecia just used that for her own benefit. He lived a life of lies until we beat her. And now, when his life truly started.... he get's killed. I can't forgive that. Nobody deserves to die... nobody. Especially not Seifer. We need to avenge his death. Nothing human could have done that..... no human can do that to Seifer. Not even us all together could do that to Seifer. We need to avenge his death. He is one of us, after all...... and this thing could very well destroy the world! That's why SeeD is here......" Everyone smiled briefly, as Squall so elegantly put their thoughts into words. Before leaving for the Ragnarok, he said one more thing. "The battle may be over, but the war is just beginning..."  



	2. A Visit from the Future

Seifer is dead, destroyed by a more powerful force than even Ultimecia, or at least is what they expect. What is this new force? Will they be able to defeat it? What is their motivation and purpose? Read on!  
************************************************************************  
  
Selphie jumped in the pilots seat, not exactly sure where to go. Irvine, as always, was standing right besides her. Zell and Qusitis both sat behind Selphie, and Squall walked up to Selphie. "Alright Selphie.... let's take her somewhere secluded. Rajin and Fujin aren't the kind to stick around with town folk. Take a sweep of everything south of Esthar, see if you can find them. If not, tell me. I'm going to take a bit of a rest." Selphie gave him a thumbs up, and took off. "Here we go!!!!" she said, like normal. Squall showed a faint smile, and left. Rinoa was close behind. "Where are you going Squall?" she said, inquisitively. Squall shrugged. "Somewhere quiet... I need to think..." he said, walking away. Rinoa was quick to catch up. "Mind if I join you?" Squall smiled, and with a sparkle in his eye, shrugged. "I guess you can come.... you can help me think... or not think, whichever you think I need to do..." She smiled, and put her arms around him. "So, MR. LEADER Squall is going to take advice from me?" she said, with a coy grin. "Truth be told Rinoa, you know me better than I know myself" With arm's around each other, they walked to the cargo bay.  
  
"Why Seifer? Why attack Seifer? I mean, did he attack first maybe? Maybe the thing didn't care..... it just wanted to kill. *sigh* Maybe I'm reading into this too much. Maybe it's nothing more than a strong monster that ran into Seifer, he attacked, and lost. I doubt that, but I suppose anything is possible. Sorceresses, Time Compression... we've seen it all.... why does it have to happen to me" Rinoa interrupted Squall's thinking by putting her finger over his lips. "Just shut up Squall" she said, smile on her face. Squall laughed. "I wasn't even talking, what are you talking about?" Rinoa spoke softly. "Your mind was talking too much for me.... I think I could hear it" Squall seemed intrigued. "Really? My mind was talking too much? I've been known to do that, I suppose." he said, putting his arms around her. She sighed, pleased with life. "You know Squall, the best times are sometimes before the storm......" she trailed off, knowing Squall would understand. He moved her face to be in front of his, and pulled her close. "Whatever," he said with a grin. She moved close and touched his lips to hers. There was a shock of electricity, and both stiffened up for a minute. After the shock, they both laughed and finished their kiss. Both sighed in silent bliss.  
  
"SQUALL! SQUALL! GET UP HERE! I haven't found them, but I found something odd.... come see!" Squall grunted as he got up, and left Rinoa sleeping, like she was before. She had alot on her mind about Seifer, best to leave her there. He slowly trotted up the stairs to the elevator. Everyone was huddled around the window. Squall wondered what was so odd. He walked over to the window, and his eyes widened. He almost chuckled to himself, but it was very real. "Now, there's something you don't see everyday.... at least not in this time. I think you should land..." his words were cut off by Rinoa's coming in, very sleepily. She walked over to the window, without saying a word, and laughed at what she saw. "I must still be sleeping, because that looks like Tiamat!" She rubbed her eyes, and looked again. Tiamat didn't disappear, but rather, looked at her. Her eyes widened, and she backed up. "But, but, we destroyed him in the future, didn't we?" Everyone was thinking the same thing, but nobody seemed to be doubting it. They had killed it, but now, it's walking around here. Squall sighed. "Take her down, we need to beat that before something happens........" Selphie gulped, as she brought it down. "Here we go," she said rather timidly. Tiamat waited for it to land, almost enjoying the moment, it's moment for revenge, perhaps. Squall, Rinoa, and Zell all piled out and ran to the monster, as the rest stood back in case they were needed. They were all in fighting stance.... and then, Tiamat attacked.  
  
The attack was fierce, much more than that of Tiamat from the future. It was quick to attack, and forced Squall to one knee. He answered by using the Renzokuken, but he didn't have the time to get the Lion-Heart in, only the Fated Circle. While he was dazed, Zell took the time to bash on him some, while Rinoa cured Squall with the many Curaga's she had drawn. As Tiamat continued to attack, Squall and company began the normal procedure. Zell had cast Meltdown, while Squall put on Aura, and Rinoa used Bahamaut. Tiamat fought briefly against the G/F, but Bahamaut was quick to gain the advantage, and used his Mega Flare, lighting up the sky! After Bahamut receded back, the door was open for Squall. He dazzled all once again by using the Lion-Heart! Tiamat appeared down for the count, but it sprang back for a few final attacks. Zell had to finish him with a triple Ultima, which made the large Dragon monster fall for good. However, the damage was done. All 3 combatants were battered and bruised, returning to the ship. And they were all left with the same burning question. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"  



End file.
